Duelist Kingdom 2
by Kaibaman64
Summary: May be the same name, but is an entirely different story. See for yourself how evil Maximillion Pegasus really is and how and if he suceeds in getting rid of Seto Kaiba, forever. MaixSeto
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Invitation

One year after Duelist Kingdom…

It was evening when Seto Kaiba received an invitation from Maxamillion Pegasus to participate in a second duelist kingdom tournament.

'Why the hell would Pegasus want me to participate in one of his tournaments, especially after what happened last time?' Kaiba thought to himself.

It seemed almost as if Pegasus was planning something, but was obviously doing a horrible job at hiding it.

"Andrea", Kaiba yelled (Andrea is his assistant). "Yes, Mr. Kaiba?" she replied, surprised by the sudden excitement in his voice. Just a minute ago he was throwing a fit and ready at hand office supplies at her because she had misjudged a phone call. The call seemed important to her, but apparently he didn't think so.

"Two things, one, make me another cup of coffee, and two, I'm sending you the invitation I got to a dueling tournament from Pegasus. I want you to notify him and tell him I'll be there". "Got it?"

"Yes Mr. Kaiba, but-"

"Yes, I remember what happened last time and I don't want to run the risk of having that happen again, however, it's quite obvious that Pegasus is planning something and I would feel a lot better if I new what it was."

"Ok then, I hope you know what you're doing." Andrea nervously said.

"I always do." Kaiba said assuring her that he knew what he was doing.

The next day Andrea notified Pegasus that Seto Kaiba would be coming.

"Good, this will be fun, hahaha." Pegasus said while giggling and trying to contain his excitement.

'Creepy', Andrea thought to herself.

"Well thank you, Andrea, for calling", "Oh, and tell dear old Kaiba boy that I'm looking forward to seeing him after all these years." He said sarcastically. "Could you do that for me?"

"Uh, yes Mr. Pegasus", Andrea said while wondering how she would tell this to Mr. Kaiba without humiliating herself.

"Thank you, good bye", Pegasus said happily with great satisfaction.

"Oh boy, now I know why Mr. Kaiba finds that Pegasus is annoying as all hell." She said to herself with great sympathy for her boss.

"Mr. Kaiba, I called Pegasus and let him know that you will be attending."

"Ok", he said as if he could care less.

As Andrea started approaching the door she wondered if she should tell Mr. Kaiba how enthusiastic Pegasus was after hearing that he would be coming.

"Andrea!" the volume of his voice made her jump and nearly scared her half to death. She knew this tone in his voice. He usually used it when he could tell that she was hiding something from him, and she was.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba", she said as innocent as possible.

"There's something you're not telling me. What did Pegasus say?"

Normally she would of said 'I'm not hiding anything', but she knew this was something he should know about.

"Uh, well, Mr. Pegasus said that he was glad that you could participate."

"Exactly how did he say it?" She could tell he wanted to know something so she decided to not fight him and just tell him what he wanted to know.

"Exactly how he said it?" she asked as she prepared herself for the flying office objects being hurled at her.

"Yes", he said in an annoyed tone.

She really didn't want to put in all the enthusiasm and sarcasm in her voice, but if she didn't, well she might as well duck and cover.

"Ok, he said" she straightened up, lowered her voice and wrinkled her face so that she could make the giggling sounds sound real.

"Good this will be fun, hahaha!" "Oh, and tell dear old Kaiba boy that I'm looking forward to seeing him after all these years!"

She felt her cheeks flush and her face glow with humiliation. When she looked at Kaiba to see what his reaction was she saw that his jaw was dropped nearly to the floor and his face was red also. Clearly he couldn't believe that she had done that.

She hugged her arms in front of her and smiled slightly in hope that he wouldn't throw anything or fire her. What happened next was so shocking that she almost fainted.

"Pffft, BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kaiba actually laughed, and not just any laugh. He was laughing so hard he started crying and gasping for air. He slammed his head on his desk to hide his tears. "HAHA OWW HAHA!" He managed to choke out.

She couldn't help herself. This was too much, the great Seto Kaiba was nearly dying from laughter. She burst out in laughter along side him and just like him she started crying. Roland came running in, "What is GOING ON?"

Ha literally sprinted over to where poor Mr. Kaiba was pounding his chest to try to stop laughing and be able to breath again.

At least five minutes later Mr. Kaiba finally managed to stop laughing and said, "Sounds exactly like that old pee brain lunatic", "Good job!"

"Uh, haha, thanks, I guess." She said while still laughing.

"UGGGH", Kaiba yelled. "My stomach" "Ouch" "wow, you really know how to make my day!" He happily said.

"Oh, yeah, I guess so." "Sorry for almost killing you." "Just to let you know, I wasn't trying to." She said playfully.

"That's ok, it feels great to be able to laugh every now and then." He said, still holding his stomach and wiping his tears away with the tissue Roland handed him.

"Oh right, I almost forgot to tell you that the tournament starts in two days." She said relieved that she didn't forget the most important detail of all.

"Glad you told me, that's kind of important." He said, acknowledging the fact that it was an important detail.

"Alright then, Roland get a hold of Mokuba right away and tell him to start packing his stuff if he wants to come with me to the tournament, oh and also see if you can get a list of who else will be attending this event."

"Yes, Mr., Kaiba." Roland said with shock still in his voice after seeing his boss laugh more in that one day then he has in his whole life.

"Well, see ya later Andrea", Kaiba said as he stood up to leave for the night. "I've got a tournament to win!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: On Our Way To Duelist Kingdom, Again

"Mokuba, get up it's time to leave for Duelist Kingdom."

"Aw come on bro, it's 2:00 in the morning, can't we just leave a little later, PLEASE?" He tiredly whined.

"Mokie Duelist Kingdom is all the way in America on an island close to California, you know how long it'll take to get there even with the BEWJ (Blue Eyes White Jet), and besides you wanted to go and I told you what time you had to get up at." Kaiba said while stripping the sheets off of Mokuba who was desperately trying to go back to sleep.

"Ok, ok fine you're right I did want to go, you win I'll get up… That means you can stop laying on top of me!"

"Heh, alright I'll give you 10 minutes to get ready. And those 10 minutes start now so get out of bed." Kaiba said as he marched down the stairs carrying his and Mokuba's bags to the limo that was waiting out front of the Kaiba mansion.

10 minutes later…

Kaiba and Mokuba are in the limo on their way to Kaibacorp to fly in the BEWJ all the way to Pegasus's island.

"YAWN! Seto how do you get up this early in the morning so full of energy?" Mokuba asked still half asleep.

"I never went to sleep."

"Figures", 'How typical', Mokuba thought, 'Oh well, wouldn't be anywhere near the first time he's pulled an all nighter."

"We're here sir." The driver informs.

Kaiba elegantly strides out of the limo, pops the trunk and carries his luggage to the elevator that will take them up to the BEWJ's launching platform. Mokuba, still completely exhausted, clumsily hops out of the vehicle while stumbling a few feet, gets his stuff and joins his brother in the elevator.

85th floor, the elevator read before it came to a complete stop and opened its doors. It was chilly outside at 2 am in the morning 800ft or more in the air.

"Thank god the jet has a heater!" Mokuba chattered through his tightly clenched teeth, for he was only in jeans and a long sleeve shirt. After boarding the BEWJ and taking off in it Kaiba announced, "Alright we're on our way to Duelist Kingdom, again."

10:00 a.m. The BEWJ arrives at Duelist Kingdom.

"SIGH, here we are, in hell itself!" Kaiba said with great enthusiasm.

Mokuba smiled at his brothers totally true comment. Once they got out of the BEWJ Kaiba heard a familiar yet immensely annoying voice that belonged to the person he despised most. Yep, you guessed it, Joey Wheeler.

"UGH! Why did Pegasus have to invite Mr. I'm too good for everyone and everything? He'll just fill everything up with his huge egotistic melon of his." Joey ranted, and rather loudly so that Kaiba could hear it loud and clear.

"HMPH, NO dogs allowed Wheeler!" Kaiba amusingly grinned at his comeback.

"Hey, whaddaya mean no dogs allowed I don't have a… Wait, did you just call me a-!"

"Joey don't argue with this guy, he's not worth your time or energy!" Tristan said as he was pulling Joey back by the arms to keep him from tearing Kaiba's head off.

"Anyone have a leash?" Kaiba fully knew how Joey would react to this comment, that's why he said it. Joey broke free from Tristan's headlock and raised his fist for a nice full on punch square in the nose aimed directly at Kaiba. Now normally this would have broken the other guys' nose and left a nice big bloody mess on the ground, but Kaiba is no ordinary guy so the end result wasn't anywhere close to what was supposed to happen.

Kaiba, with his left hand still in his pocket and eyes closed, caught Joey's punch, twisted not just his arm, but his whole body around and sent Joey sailing through the air behind him.

"Ugh, Joey you need to learn when to stop" Tristan murmured as he ran to help peel his friend off the ground. He gave Kaiba a warning glare that said 'don't you dare touch him again or else you're dead' as he hurried past him. Kaiba just shot back his "death glare", rolled his eyes and said "Whatever."

"Welcome friends!" Said yet another familiar and rather annoying voice.

"Pegasus, so you finally decided to show your face" Kaiba answered clearly not showing the same excitement and enthusiasm that Pegasus did.

"OH! Kaiba-boy so glad you could make it! Well you're still looking as handsome as ever!" Pegasus mockingly replied.

"Let's just get this little fiesta over with you gay pervert" Kaiba retorted.

"Now Now let's not get nasty, not yet anyways. I will now show you all to your rooms for we are not starting our little oh how did you put it, "fiesta" until tomorrow." Pegasus informed.

"Just what do you want with me Pegasus. Don't tell me you dragged me all the way over here just because you wanted to duel me. Tell me what you're up to!"

"All in good time Kaiba-boy, all in good time!"


End file.
